It is well known that when different plant lines are cross-pollinated one can achieve in the offspring a highly desirable heterosis or hybrid vigor which advantageously provides increased yields of the desired crop.
Soybeans (i.e., seeds of Glycine max plants) are recognized to be an important crop in many parts of the world. For instance, approximately 65 to 75 million acres of soybeans are planted annually in the United States which establishes this to be the largest seed crop presently grown in the United States. Various approaches to the production of hybrid soybeans are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,903,645 and 4,077,157, and in my copending U.S. Ser. No. 585,940, filed Mar. 5, 1984 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,146). Also, technical articles which discuss the existance of some degree of sterility in soybeans and the formation of hybrid soybean seeds are identified in my copending U.S. Ser. No. 585,940, filed Mar. 5, 1984 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,146), and are herein incorporated by reference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for producing seeds capable of forming F.sub.1 hybrid soybean plants wherein pollen-carrying bees are employed to accomplish the required pollen transfer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for maintaining male sterile soybean plants useful in the production of male fertile F.sub.1 hybrid soybean plants wherein pollen-carrying bees are employed to accomplish the required pollen transfer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for producing seeds capable of forming F.sub.1 hybrid soybean plants wherein the required visitation between the parent plants by pollen-carrying bees is promoted on a highly effective basis.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved process for maintaining male sterile soybean plants useful in the production of male fertile F.sub.1 hybrid soybean plants wherein the required visitation between the parent plants by pollen-carrying bees is promoted on a highly effective basis.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved process for producing seeds capable of forming F.sub.1 hybrid soybean plants wherein the seed product is caused to set in increased yields.
These and other objects as well as the scope, nature, and utilization of the claimed invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and appended claims.